schoolhouserockfandomcom-20200215-history
I Got Six
I Got Six is a song from Multiplication Rock!, performed by Grady Tate. It goes over multiplying by six with visits to the neighborhood candy store and restaurant. The original airdate was February 10, 1973. Lyrics I got six That's all there is (Six time one is six, one times six) He got six I put mine with his and we got twelve (Six time two is twelve, two times six) I got six, you got six She got six We got eighteen altogether If we can get them all together (Six time three is eighteen, three times six) I got six in my right hand Six in my left hand Six on my head And you got six in your pocket Put them all on the floor - that's 24 (Six time four is 24, four times six) I got six red hens They laid five eggs each All the eggs hatched out And the yard was full of 30 little chicks (Six time five is 30, five times six) One fine day They all started in to lay I got 36 eggs, and I took them in the house And I put them in boxes Six eggs each, six boxes (Aw, six times six is 36, six times six) Going to the candy store I'll take six of these and six of those And six of them and six of the others And also six of the red, six of the white And six of the blue I'll put them in one bag - that's 42 (Six times seven is 42, seven times six) Oh, I'm throwing downtown Picking up six I made eight tricks And didn't miss a lick (Six times eight is 48, eight times six) Nine hungry men had six dollars each (aw!) That's 54 bucks But they were out of luck Because 54 bucks won't buy dinner downtown Not for nine Then there were six hungry men They had nine dollars each (yeah!) And they went downtown, and the waiter said, "Sit down!" Oh, it makes a big difference how you spread it around (Six time nine is 54, nine times six) See that prince over there? (Yeah!) The one with the fuzzy hair He's got six rings on every finger He don't wash no dishes Not with 60 diamonds (Six time ten is 60, ten times six) He brought along eleven camels Now, ain't that nice? (Ain't that nice?) Each one loaded down with six casks of oil and spice Brought quite a price (Six time eleven is 66, eleven times six) He had twelve wives He better be rich Each one had six kids, six children each (Six time twelve is 72, twelve times six) But me, I got six (I got six) That's all there is (That's all there is) Six times one is six, one times six I got six (I got six) That's all there is (That's all there is) Trivia *This is the first segment to feature a black person as the main character. *Tom Yohe conceived the idea of balloons. Category:Songs Category:Multiplication Rock!